


Do you love it?

by Stonathanstans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Stonathanstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No plot, Stiles and Theo have sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you love it?

“Fuck!—shit,” Stiles chokes, holding his cock in his hand and jerking himself off as fast as he could. Theo pulls the toy out partway to lessen the feel of it but pushes it back in when Stiles gives him a dark look, he hears Stiles’ breath quicken, his heart beat pounding. He smirks.   
  
On the next thrust Theo moves the vibrator up a little, finding Stiles’ sweet spot and pushing it in slighter before moving and inserting his own cock alongside the vibrator. 

“Holy shi! Theo what the fuck?” Stiles says.   
  
“Like that baby?” 

“Is that? Is your knot already–I told you I don’t like that shit.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Theo whispers. “”can’t help myself.”   
  
“I’ll get used to it. Give me a minute.” 

Stiles moves his ass, adjusting to both the vibrator, Theo’s cock and the growing knot. 

“Better?” Theo ask, a slight smile tugs at his lips. 

“Shut up.”

  
Theo begins to move. pushing the toy in deeper, his cock as well, his eyes chance a glance to Stiles and his heart nearly stops. He’s beautiful. Sweat dripping down his face, his eyes blown wide. He’s wrecked and Theo loves it.   
  
"Fuck—Gonna, gonna cum, please Let me.” Stiles says. His hand working faster, Theo nods, pushes in one last time. Stiles jerks, and he’s coming all over Theo. 

“Beautiful.” Theo smiles licking up the white substance from his boyfriend’s stomach. 


End file.
